


Luck Runs Out (Lucky You've Got Me)

by LittleBlueLantern



Category: Alex Rider - All Media Types, Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex is legally an adult in this, Alex working for Yassen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, First Aid, M/M, Sexual Tension, handjobs, i think, stabbings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueLantern/pseuds/LittleBlueLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to a job, Alex garners some unwanted attention from a fellow crew member. Yassen deals with it. Violently. </p><p>OR</p><p>Snapping necks is the typical assassin's way of showing affection, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Runs Out (Lucky You've Got Me)

Alex knows it had been a bad idea.

Yassen had _told_ him to stay with the others, and Alex had understood. It was safer with other people – alone, he was more of a target.

But he was so tired of the jeers and the mocking – he tried to tell himself that it was just SAS training all over again, except it really wasn’t. These were killers, thugs, the types of men, when he’d still been with MI6, that were usually shooting at _him_.

The small, quiet voice in his head reminds him,  _you're no different from them, now. Not after what you've done._

 

So isolating himself was his first mistake.

Not arming himself was his second.

 

The man – Gregory – found him an hour later, dozing in one of their assigned rooms. Gregory had been drunk off his mind, something that Alex knows Yassen would never have approved of, not before a job, but he stops thinking quite quickly after that. 

Things get…rather bloody.

After making it clear that, no, actually, Alex doesn’t want to “suck Gregory off”, Gregory lunges, knife bright under the fluorescent lights.

Alex avoids the slash to the chest, but can’t completely sidestep the weapon in the close quarters. _He really fucking hates boats, for this reason._  He hisses as the blade tears through his skin, and ducks as Gregory moves in for another swipe. Gregory howls when Alex breaks the fingers on his knife hand, and Alex smiles grimly.

The door opens just as Alex has Gregory’s knife against his throat; Alex looks up as Yassen enters the room.

Anyone who didn’t know the man would’ve thought he was mildly irritated, but Alex knows better.

Yassen is furious.

“Alex,” Yassen nods curtly. “Let him go.”

Alex eyes Gregory warily, but steps back, still holding the knife in one hand. The other he presses against the gash on his side, trying to stem the bleeding.

Gregory seems oblivious to the tension in the room: at seeing Yassen, he smiles, rolling back into an easy stance, rubbing slightly at his neck.

“Thanks, boss. Did you know the little spitfire alm-”

He doesn’t utter another word. With a tired sigh, Yassen crosses the room in three short steps and snaps the man’s neck.

His body falls to the floor with a soft _thud_.

Alex and Yassen stand there for a moment, regarding each other silently.

Yassen motions with his head.

“Come here.”

Alex approaches cautiously, stilling as Yassen’s hands go to the wound at his side. Yassen does a cursory examination, then places Alex’s hand back over the injury.

“I’m walking you back to the infirmary.”

Alex doesn’t see any sense in arguing.

They walk back a different route than Alex had taken earlier, avoiding the crew still relaxing in the rec room. Alex can hear their laughter bouncing through the halls.

The infirmary is dark when they get there, and locked. Yassen mutters something under his breath, and bends over the lock. Alex can’t see anything, but hears the slight, raspy rustling of metal against metal.

The door opens with a click.

Yassen points to a counter, then passes Alex back the knife. Alex blinks – he hadn’t even noticed Yassen had grabbed it.

“Wait here. Don’t open the door to anyone but me, understand?”

Alex nods.

“Good. I’ll be back after I’ve dealt with our problem.”

Alex sits gingerly on the counter; his head making a gentle _thunk_ when he rests it back on the cupboard.

It’s still dark – Yassen hadn’t turned the lights on – and Alex tries to focus on his breathing.

 

_In_

_Out_

_In_

 

_Out_

_In –_

The lights switch on.

Yassen slides a chair under the door handle as a substitute lock. He regards Alex silently for a minute, then moves around, retrieving medical supplies from the cabinet. He sets a first aid kit down on the counter with an accentuated _slap_.  

“I told you to stay with the group.”

Alex stays silent.

“You were lucky,” Yassen continues, ripping open a disinfectant packet with precise movements, “that I was finishing a shift.”

Alex winces at Yassen’s brusque movements, hissing slightly as the alcohol stings his injury.

Yassen sets the packet aside. “You were lucky,” he begins threading a needle, “that one of the men deemed it wise to find me.”

He begins stitching the gash in Alex’s side, creating a neat line of stitches with surgical precision. The needle burns, but there’s no way in hell Alex is going to ask for anesthetic. Yassen’s touch is almost enough to distract him – his hands leave him hot and cold, though Alex isn’t sure if that’s _Yassen_ or just the after-effects of nearly being gutted.

Yassen straightens Alex’s spine, passing a bandage up and around, up and around. “You were lucky that Gregory’s knife missed any vital organs. But, Alex - ”

Alex looks up warily.

Yassen pushes a thumb against the wound. “ _Luck runs out_.”

Alex thinks he stops breathing. Which doesn’t make sense, because his pulse is going a mile a minute, and _oh god Yassen can feel his pulse, this isn’t good, what do I_ –

Yassen leans in close, one hand forming a fist next to Alex’s face, and Alex’s thought process switches off completely.

Yassen's lip twitches, and his other hand begins to make a slow descent down Alex's chest, till it's resting casually over Alex's not-so-subtle erection.  _Not my fault these pants are so tight_ , Alex thinks, biting his lip as Yassen undoes the zipper and draws his cock out through his underwear. 

Yassen swipes his thumb over the head of Alex's cock. His eyes are hooded, head tilted; he watches Alex with clinical precision, his lips quirking upwards faintly as Alex struggles not to come in the first five seconds. 

Alex has a stubborn set to his jaw, and Yassen just keeps smiling, running his fingers up and down. He rubs the underside of Alex's cock, tracing the pattern of a vein, and Alex whines despite himself, thrusting helplessly up into Yassen's grasp. 

Yassen's eyes harden, and his smile turns sharp. 

Yassen establishes a punishing rhythm, his breath ghosting over Alex's ear, and Alex's back is arching, digging uncomfortably into the cabinet, but he doesn't care, he's  _so close_ , and if Yassen could just do that thing with his hand  _one more time -_

There's a knock on the door.  

Yassen's hand flattens out next to Alex's cheek.  

There's another knock, and one of the men - _Alfonse, it must be Alfonse_ - clears his throat. 

“Boss. We’re approaching shore.”

Yassen places a finger to his lips, quirking an eyebrow at Alex, and continues to move his hand over Alex's cock - except these aren't teasing, barely-there touches; these are rough, hard strokes that has Alex biting his fist, straining not to come with one of their crew members on the other side of the door. 

Voice level, Yassen says, "Tell the rest of the men to get ready." He slips his free hand over Alex's mouth, a warning in his eyes. 

Alex is desperately hoping that'll be the end of it, but no - 

The man -  _it's definitely Alfonse, no one else would seek out Yassen right now_ \- says, "and Gregory, sir?"

Yassen watches with faint amusement as Alex pants against his hand, moaning softly through his fingers. 

"Gregory - ", Yassen begins, a hard glint to his eye. "Will not be joining us."

Leaning forward, Yassen bites at the junction of Alex's neck and shoulder, his hand covering Alex's mouth as Alex comes, warmth splashing over Yassen's fingers and onto his abdomen. 

Alfonse mumbles an affirmative and walks away, his steps fading into the corridor.

Alex exhales heavily, sinking boneless back against the counter. Yassen runs his thumb across Alex's cheekbone, so quick and feather-light Alex isn't quite sure it happened, then straightens up and steps back, adjusting his shirt. 

"I expect you to be ready with the rest of the men," Yassen says, wiping his hands off on a towel.

Alex nods, dazed. 

Yassen turns to go, but he looks back at Alex before he closes the door.

“And I expect this inconvenience to be reflected in your pay.”

 

The door closing is the only noise to be heard for miles.

Alex stares at the closed door for a minute, speechless, then laughs dryly, rubbing his face with his hands.

 

_Unbelievable._

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the cheesiest thing I've written. Really it was just an excuse to have some light Alex/Yassen smut that wasn't super fluffy or super angsty, so hopefully that panned out :)
> 
> Also: the attempted rape/noncon tag refers to an OMC who tries to get Alex to give him a blowjob. Alex has it under control when Yassen shows up and solves the problem.


End file.
